Things aren't always what they seem
by beyondthecrystalsea
Summary: While on a mission, Sakura spends time with a friend she hasn't seen in a while. Kiba has matured into a handsome man that is cool and competent. She wouldn't have expected that,but things aren't always what they seem. Written for a Sakura/ Kiba challeng.


I don't own Naruto, but I sure wish I did.

This is written for a challenge about Sakura and Kiba. When I first saw the challenge I laughed and thought "what an odd pair", but the more I thought about it I realized that Kiba's a really good guy. A girl would be lucky to have him because things aren't always what they seem.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Sakura was leaving the hospital as the Chunin courier handed her a scroll. It instructed her to present herself at the Hokage tower in thirty minutes. She would join another Jounin and leave on a mission immediately.

"Thanks" she said with a smile.

Sakura headed to her apartment. She grabbed her pack and medic bag and was at the tower with five minutes to spare. She noticed Kiba Inuzuka among the ninja walking in and out of the busy hall. She gave him a smile and small wave before climbing the steps to Tsunade's office. She saw Kiba and his team mates from time to time, usually at the hospital. With her duties to the hospital, Tsunade, and her own team, it had been a while since she had spent any time with her male contemporaries. Ten Ten and Ino often organized get togethers for the girls. She was grateful otherwise she'd never see them outside of work.

She knocked before entering the Hokage's office.

"You wanted me Shishou?" she asked.

"Sakura, Come in. I'm sure your partner will be here shortly."

Sakura walked to the window as she waited for the Hokage to finish speaking to Shizune. Looking down, she saw Naruto enter the building and assumed he was to be the other half of her team. A knock sounded on the door followed by a shaggy brown head.

"Kiba, Come in." the Hokage yelled. Kiba entered the office followed by Akamaru.

Sakura looked them over appreciatively. Akamaru had grown yet again she noticed. Honestly a small child could ride him like a pony. Akamaru's partner had grown also. He was taller now; her head just came to his broad shoulders. She noticed the first few buttons of his uniform were open, showing the tanned skin over the muscles of his neck. He had matured too she noticed. No longer loud and hyper, he called Akamaru to heal beside him and the pair waited patiently for the Hokage to speak. The handsome pair was enough to make a feminine heart flutter.

Tsunade looked up to address the Jounin. She handed a picture to Sakura and a small scarf to Kiba.

"This is the daughter of Lord Mizusui. She is eight years old and her name is Natsuko, She was kidnapped last night from her home. Several servants are missing also. It is believed they are the ones holding her. They have demanded a ransome; however she has a very delicate constitution and her family is afraid she will become sick if she is not returned soon. He father doesn't believe they intend to return her at all. Sakura handed the picture to Kiba. It was of a small blonde girl with big blue eyes. She was small for her age and appeared to be looking down shyly.

"The Lord has asked for a small party of our best Nin to recovery his daughter. He hopes it will also put her more at ease. She has panic attacks around large numbers of people. "instructed Tsunade. "The scarf is hers, Kiba. I have every confidence that you will be able to track her down. Sakura, you'll need to keep her stable until you can bring her here to the hospital for observation. I have a few medications to add to your medic bag." While Shizune helped Sakura pack her medic bag. Tsunade gave Kiba directions to the family home of the kidnapped girl.

The three Leaf Nin made good time to the Mizusui estate. They were met by the Lord and his Grounds Keeper who showed them where his own dogs had lost the scent. As Kiba talked to the dog handler, Sakura questioned the Lord about his daughter's health.

"Her heart's not very strong." said the worried man. "They know she takes medicine for it but they left it behind." He pulled the bottle from his pocket and handed it to the medic. "She had her dose last night. She missed her morning dose." Sakura nodded. She was familiar with the medicine and how it worked. They would need to find the girl as soon as possible.

"Sakura" Kiba called. "Akamaru's found something. The dog was 'en point' and obviously ready to run. At Sakura's nod the team set out. She appreciated that Kiba didn't constantly check on her. She was a Jounin after all. Honestly, the way Naruto treated her sometimes it was like he thought she'd break.

They ran swiftly and silently. Sakura knew enough about tracking teams to stay back and be quiet. An enemy who thought itself safe became sloppy. Kiba called a halt about an hour later.

"They stopped here for a break." he pointed to the crushed grass. She watched as he conversed with his dog. Akamaru made sounds that he seemed to understand,

"There are four of them on horseback, three men and one woman. The woman is riding with the child. We're not too far behind them now. We should catch up to them by nightfall."

"We need to if we can. I'd like to make sure she gets her evening meds." said Sakura in concern.

"Then let's get going." replied her handsome team mate with a smile.

Sakura was comforted by the smile. He looked so much like the Kiba she remembered, eager and ready. The new Kiba, while handsome and efficient left her feeling unsettled. When had he changed from boy to man? She hadn't been that buried in her books had she? What else had she missed in her quest to become more powerful? It wasn't like she was some megalomaniac. She had to protect her boys, Naruto and Sasuke. Most of all she needed to be powerful to for the citizens of the Hidden Leaf. Dailey patients came to the hospital that needed her. It gave her a sense of accomplishment to heal them, but for the first time in a long time she wondered what she had given up to follow her dream.

She brought her mind back to the present as Kiba flashed a series of hand signs. They were a kind of ninja Morse code. It made a nice change to have a partner tell you what was happening ahead of time. Naruto had a bad habit of attacking and then coming up with a plan. From what Kiba was saying, there was an abandon barn ahead. Both ninja stopped. She came to rest on the branch beside him.

"I think this is where they're hiding. Akamaru is scouting ahead."

In a short time the dog was back.

"This is it." He affirmed. "Akamaru says they're all in there. The girl is in the hay mound. He thinks she's ill." "You focus on the girl. Akamaru and I will take the kidnappers. They appear to be civilians from their chakra signature. It should be a quick fight."

Sakura nodded her agreement. It seemed like a good plan. Together the two crept to the door of the barn. At the signal, Sakura used a chakra infused fist to knock the doors off the hinges. In that instant Kiba and his canine flew forward. The Jounin threw himself into the battle as only a well trained shin obi can. His first opponent was taken out with a well placed fist to the chest, while a roundhouse kick sent the second man after the first. Akamaru attacked the third and in moments Sakura's way was open to the little girl. She hurried forward taking in the pale face with deep purple circles under her eyes. As she reached for the child, the figure of the woman hurled itself at her with a pitchfork from the barn. Sakura never even blinked. In one smooth movement she used the momentum of the fork to twist the implement out of the woman's hands and bash it against her head. The woman crumpled.

Sakura made her way to the girl who was now terrified.

"Honey" she said softly. "We've been sent by your father to bring you home." "How are you feeling?" She knelt beside the child taking her pulse and checking her temperature. Sakura glanced over at the partner who was tying the kidnappers securely. Kiba regarded the child.

"How is she?"

"She's alert. She needs medical attention, but it's nothing I can't take care of myself." She smiled in relief.

"Did my father really send you?" asked Natsuko.

"Yes he did." replied Kiba kindly. Akamaru walked up beside his master and grinned a doggy smile at her. The child seemed fearful of the strangers, but gazed upon the dog with favor.

"I'm Kiba" the man introduced himself, "and this is my buddy Akamaru." At his name, Akamaru turned to his master and gave him a lick that washed over half his face. The child gave a small giggle.

"My name's Sakura" said the female ninja, as her partner sputtered and wiped his face. "I'm a medic nin. Could I check you over to make sure you're ok?" The girl gave a small nod. Sakura helped her stand. She had bruises and abrasions but nothing serious.

The weather had become progressively more humid as evening turned to night. A loud clap of thunder signaled the start of a downpour.

"Great" muttered Sakura, "We really can't take Natsuko back to Konoha in this. I know a jutsu to keep the rain off for short periods, but not long enough for that."

"I've been looking at the map. There's a small town not far from here. With the horses, it wouldn't take long to get there. We can leave the kidnappers with the constable there to await trial."Kiba replied thoughtfully.

"I think it's our best plan" Sakura agreed.

They found the town's Inn. It was mostly full due to a wedding party. "I have one room left" offered the innkeeper. "It can be ready shortly." Sakura agreed. Kiba had left Sakura to secure the room and treat the child, while he and Akamaru dealt with the kidnappers.

When Sakura was shown into the room, it was apparent that some member of the innkeeper's family had been displaced to accommodate the leaf nin. Sakura was grateful for the sacrifice. It must be a daughter, she mused taking in the frilly interior.

Sakura bundled her charge into the bathroom down the hall. While they waited for their dinner to arrive, she did her best to warm the shivering child in the hot water. Back in the room she gave the girl one of her soft shirts to sleep in. She had the child climb in bed and piled the covers over her. She washed out the child's clothes and hung them near the fire to dry.

Kiba came into the room to find Sakura busy hanging clothes before the fire. Her charge was in bed much cleaner and in one of Sakura's shirts. He glanced at his female partner appreciatively. She was not a large woman. However her shirt made a dress on Natsuko. She might not be big but she was a powerhouse. He remembered how her fist had broken down the two doors at the barn. No wonder Naruto always had bruises. In all fairness, the hyper ninja could be annoying as hell when he was wound up, Kiba mused.

He watched as she spoke quietly to the little girl, calming her and using chakra to ease her chest. She was such a contrast of hard and soft. He admired the firelight on her lovely face, reflecting off her bright hair. He froze at the beauty before him. Akamaru came up behind him and pushed him out of the way. His canine friend smirked back at Kiba's angry face. "Get a room" the dog said. Lucky for him, Sakura couldn't understand the dog. Akamaru walked up to the woman and buried his face in her lap. She laughed and scratched behind his ears.

"Oh Akamaru, you smell like soap." she addressed the wet dog.

"Yea, we had a bath in the public shower on the way back. Wet dog is not a good thing to smell all night," Kiba chuckled. Sakura wrapped her arms around the dog giving him a big hug.

Akamaru looked smugly at his master. "You smelled worse than I did," He knew his master was jealous of the affection the pink haired girl was giving him. He'd told Kiba for a long time to ask her out. For some reason he seemed reluctant to do so. The dog regarded his master. He looked like a good mate. He was strong and protective. He was good with offspring. Akamaru didn't see the problem.

Kiba chuckled at his companion. Akamaru never did understand human mating rituals. It did no good to explain it either. Dogs and humans were just too different.

"The food should be here shortly," Sakura informed Kiba. "If you don't mind staying with Natsuko, I'm the last to get cleaned up. I'd like a shower before dinner, ok?

"Sure," Kiba replied good naturedly. "Akamaru and I can entertain her, can't we buddy?" Kiba pulled a chair up beside the bed as Sakura left. He glanced around the room. All the frills made him a little uncomfortable. None of the girls he knew had rooms like this. His mom and sister were more practical in their decorating. Dog's nails tend to get caught in shear fabric. Even Hinata, while having a more feminine room hadn't gone to this degree.

Akamaru was eager to see his new friend. He nudged her hand hinting that he liked to be rubbed. The girls smiled at the dog, but Kiba could see that her teeth still chattered. He saw that Akamaru's coat was mostly dry, leaving it thick and fluffy. He knew from experience it made a wonderful bed.

"Natsuko, could Akamaru get up on the bed with you? I'm afraid he'll get cold on the floor." The girl smiled shyly and moved over to give the dog some room. The big white dog climbed delicately onto the bed and curled around the cold body of the girl. Kiba piled the blankets back onto the pair.

'You know this is like cuddling an ice cube don't you?' whined the dog dryly.

"You'll be fine." He patted his partner on the head.

Kiba noticed the girl looking at a figurine of a ballerina. "Do you like ballerina's?" he asked for something to talk about. She nodded her head.

"Have you ever been to the ballet?" he asked the girl. As a Lords daughter it was possible that she had.

"Yes, we saw Swan Lake last summer." she replied shyly. At least she was talking, It was better than dead quiet thought Kiba.

"Have you ever been to one?" the girl asked innocently. This really had to be one of the most unusual conversations Kiba had had in a long time.

"Yea, I went with some friends to see the Nutcracker last Christmas." "What part did you like the best?"

As Kiba was answering Natsuko's question, he felt Sakura's chakra outside the door. He inwardly groaned. 'Way to look macho, Kiba' he told himself. Sakura opened the door to hear Kiba talking to Natsuko.

"Kiba," Sakura questioned in surprise. "You've been to the ballet?"

"Yea," he replied reluctantly. He laughed. "When you have a Hyuga you have to try new things."

"What's a Hyuga?" asked Natsuko.

"Not a what, but a who." Kiba explained. "Hinata Hyuga, she's one of my best friends."

There was a knock on the door. The landlord brought their dinner. He gave Akamaru an odd look, but refrained from commenting. Kiba figured it must be because they were nin. The man handed Sakura a basket containing plates, biscuits and a thick curry stew over rice. It was good and filling. After the humans ate their fill, Kiba gave the rest to Akamaru. The dog didn't spill a drop.

'If this gives me gas, I'm blaming you.' the dog told Kiba. "Yea," Kiba laughed, "Me too"

Akamaru crawled back in with the little girl and in minutes both were sound asleep.

"Akamaru makes a really good heating pad," Sakura told the dog's master in amusement.

"Tell me about it" he agreed. "He'll wake us up if she gets a fever too. My mom taught him that when I was little."

"He should be a medic dog." Sakura teased him.

"We get sent on a lot of search and rescue missions." replied Kiba. "Akamaru works with people well."

"Unlike Pakun," Sakura laughed. "He's kind of grouchy."

"Well yea," Kiba admitted. "But it's absolutely brilliant that Kakashi taught him to talk. I've worked with Akamaru and he's really intelligent but he won't ever talk."

"But you do talk, right?" Sakura asked. "You do understand what he says, like when we entered the barn tonight." She was curious.

"Yes" Kiba replied. "He talks quite well, his thoughts are pretty complex sometimes. He just doesn't speak like we do." He grinned, "It's about like going on a mission with Naruto. Some days they're surprisingly similar." On the bed Akamaru smirked, 'It's just that I'm smarter than Naruto." His owner chuckled.

Sakura heard Akamaru whine before the other Jounin chuckled. "What did he say/" she asked in wonder.

"He pointed out that he's smarter than Naruto." Kiba translated. Sakura rose from her chair and walked to the bed. She ruffled the canine's ears and scratched him under the chin. "Akamaru Honey, you probably are." The animal gave her a big toothed doggie grin.

The medic laid her hand on Natsuko's forehead, she had no fever. She then checked her chest. Her patient was doing well.

Sakura packed the dirty dishes into the basket and put it in the hallway to be picked up. Coming back into the room she saw her partner going through the book shelf. She walked over to join him.

"She seems to like fairy tales" he commented.

"It would seem so," Sakura replied. "So what's your favorite" she asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm. The Gingerbread Man. The wolf gets to eat the cookie"

"It figures" she laughed.

"Of course, there's the Three Little Pigs. I'm like Chouji, I like pork BBQ."

"There seems to be a pattern here." She giggled.

"Ah and there's Hana's favorite, Beauty and the Beast. " "She read me this one all the time."

"Your sister read fairy tales to you?" "How sweet."

"I don't know how sweet it was. Mom made her do it to practice her reading. Hana liked the prince, but I always cheered for the beast."

"Nothing wrong with that." replied Sakura. "After all, my best friend is the Kyuubi."

A large yawn took her by surprise. "I guess it's later than I thought."

"Why don't you share the bed with Natsuko? That way you'll know if she needs you. Akamaru and I can take the floor." The white dog lifted his head from the comfort of the blankets.

"I really was comfortable," the dog complained as he crawled off the bed.

"I know buddy. You were a good dog today." Kiba gave his friend a good scratch. He started at the ears, scratched under his chin, and ended with a nice long belly rub. Soon the canine was a big puddle of doggie goo.

Sakura watched as she nestled into the covers with her patient. She wondered what it would be like to have Kiba's undivided attention like that. What it would feel like to have those strong fingers caress her body. That might be one more thing she was letting pass her by.

Kiba fluffed his pillow and pulled his blanket to his chin. He was comfortable beside his big furry friend. But he wondered how much more comfortable it could be to be beside a smaller more feminine form.

"You'll never know until you ask her." insisted the dog. Kiba shut his eyes determinedly.

The next morning when Sakura opened her eyes she was met with an odd site. During the night Akamaru had decided to use his master as a pillow. Kiba was laying flat on his back with the large white dog on his chest. All that stuck out from under the white fluff were his arms and legs. She stifled her laugh. She wanted to see what Kiba would do when he woke up. She didn't have long to wait.

Kiba woke to a face full of fur and a heavy pressure on his chest. As his senses came alive he wondered if he were having a heart attack. He opened his eye to see a close up view of his dog's mouth just before a huge tongue washed his face.

"Akk, Akamaru! Get off!" Kiba grunted. He shoved the canine off his chest and sat up. "Damn dog, I'm putting you on a diet." He wiped his face as the dog replied, "Morning Honey".

"Yea, thanks, smart ass." The man said with heavy sarcasm.

"What did he say?" asked a sleepy voice from the bed. He turned to the woman setting up with an amused look on her face.

"Morning Honey" he repeated. Sakura gave a snort of laughter as his face turned red. Kiba pushed up to his feet.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Kiba told his team mate. "Come on Akamaru."

When Kiba came back from their short walk, he found that Sakura had Natsuko up and dressed and all their supplies packed. They ate a simple breakfast in the kitchen of the Inn and set off for Konoha.

The trip back was relatively easy. They rode the horses to keep the little girl from getting tired. Akamaru loped alongside and kept up a running commentary that had Natsuko and Sakura laughing as Kiba translated. In what seemed like no time at all the gates of the Hidden Leaf village came into sight. Kiba would be truly sorry to see this mission come to an end.

"You go ahead and take Natsuko to the hospital and I'll check in with the Hokage." Kiba suggested. "I'll come over and check on you later, ok squirt?" he asked the child. She nodded.

"See you later then." Sakura replied. She ruffled Akamaru behind the ears before watching them go with regret. The look on her face gave Kiba some hope that he would be seeing her soon.

He entered the Hokage's office to find it extremely busy. "How'd the mission go?" she asked him.

"It went well, the kidnappers are being held by the constable in the village of Takefu. Sakura has Natsuko over at the hospital and she seems to be doing alright." replied the Jounin succinctly.

"Good. I've got another mission for you. There's been an earthquake in River Country. We're sending several teams over to help with search and rescue. I need you to be ready to leave in half an hour." "Meet Genma at the front gate, he'll be your team captain." Kiba nodded as Tsunade went back to her paperwork.

Kiba felt his stomach hit bottom. He'd been hoping this mission would give him a reason to see Sakura again, but it was a little hard to see someone if you weren't even in the same village. He and Akamaru headed toward home. He needed to repack his bag and get some clean clothes. He stopped at the hospital to see Natsuko like he promised, but Sakura was out of the room and Kiba didn't have time to hunt her down.

It had been a week since her return to the village. Natsuko had been returned to her family and Sakura was quite pleased with the outcome of their mission. She had heard about the search and rescue mission Kiba was on. In addition to teams, Tsunade had sent medical supplies also. Sakura heard that many people had been saved due to the quick actions of the Fire Country. She just wished she'd been able to tell Kiba good bye.

She had forgotten how much fun he could be and she had hoped for a little more time with him. She sighed. Here she was back to the grind stone. She'd be lucky if they let her out anytime soon.

She was leaving the hospital after her shift. She heard a bark and looked up to see Kiba and Akamaru walking toward her. She gave them a brilliant smile, obviously glad to see them. "How are you? How did the mission go?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"We're ok. We came back through the Fukui Prefecture on our way home." he replied.

Sakura looked at him, puzzled. The only thing she knew about Fukui was that they had a famous auditorium there.

"I have two tickets to the ballet and I was wondering if you'd go with me?" asked Kiba a feint blush covering his cheeks. Sakura beamed a beautiful smile at him.

"That sounds good," she affirmed. "Which one is it?"

"Beauty and the Beast." he replied, a look of relief on his face.

"Good. You know," she said "Some people like the prince but I always cheer for the beast."

"Me too," said Kiba with a wide grin. He took Sakura's hand and started to walk her home.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Aren't they cute? I know you may be surprised that Kiba would attend the ballet. However I bet Hinata gets Shino and Kiba to do all sorts of things they've never tried before. Maybe Shino got them all to try fried meal worms. …Things to think about.


End file.
